starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Эвоки
|language=Эвокский |height=1 м |haircolor=Оттенки белого, бурого и черного |skincolor=Коричневая |distinctions=Мохнатые, невысокие, хорошее обоняние |races=Джинда |members=*Кнеесаа *Логрей *Паплу *Симон *Тарфанк *Тибо *Уикет У. Уоррик *Чирпа }} Эвоки — раса маленьких мохнатых двуногих существ с лесистого спутника Эндора, отличающихся любопытством и изобретательностью. Они известны тем, что помогли Альянсу повстанцев одолеть силы Галактической Империи в Битве у Эндора, содействовав уничтожению генератора защитного поля и, как следствие этого, второй «Звезды Смерти». Рост эвоков составлял примерно 1 метр. Они были всеядны. Для охоты и сражений применяли примитивное оружие: копья, пращи и ножи; в качестве транспорта ими использовались планеры, боевые фургоны и бордоки. У эвоков большие блестящие глаза, маленький черный нос и руки с тремя пальцами, один из которых противостоял двум другим. Хотя в искусстве выживания в лесу и создании примитивных конструкций, вроде планеров и катапульт, эвоки достигли очень многого, на момент обнаружения Империей они только готовились выйти из каменного века. Но эвоки быстро учатся, когда сталкиваются с более совершенной техникой, имеющей простое механическое устройство. Некоторых эвоков увозили с родной планеты в качестве домашних животных или рабов.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Другие покидали планету по собственной воле, движимые любопытством, что стало более частым после Битвы у Эндора, приведшей к появлению на лесистом спутнике Эндора торгового поселения Новой Республики. Биология и появление Эвоки были разумными гуманоидными млекопитающими, их рост составлял в среднем всего 1 метр, что обеспечивало преимущество при попытке скрыться.. Они были покрыты мехом, с головы до ног, чаще всегоон был коричневого и черного цвета. История к пещере горакса.]] До прихода Галактической Империи гости из других звездных систем появлялись нечасто. Несмотря на это эвоки деревни Светлого Дерева под предводительством вождя Чирпы и знахаря Логрея удивительно часто сталкивались с пришельцами. Эти эвоки помогли потерпевшим аварию на планете людям Мейсу и Синдел Товани спасти родителей от горакса. Позднее группа саньяссов-мародеров, корабль которых разбился на планете за несколько десятилетий до этого, напали на эвоков, убив всех Товани, кроме Синдел, и взяв в плен несколько эвоков. Юный эвок по имени Уикет У. Уоррик помог Синдел и ещё одному оказавшемуся на планете человеку, Ноа Брайкуалону, победить саньяссов, освободить пленников и починить корабль Брайкуалона. Наконец, эвоки помогли остановить имерского ученого доктора Райгара, попытавшегося украсть священный Камень солнца и использовать его для захвата власти в Империи. Эвоки вступали в контакт со многими разумными расами лесистого спутника, например, с юззумами, гупинами, воинами-ящерицами и тиками. Родственные дулоки, живущие на болотах, вечно создавали эвокам проблемы. Но эвоки, следует заметить, не были совершенно незнакомы Галактике: на многих планетах имела хождение поговорка «родианец в эвокской шкуре», означавшая опасную личность, притворяющуюся безобидными существом. Мон Мотма использовала это словосочетание в речи, произнесенной на Агамаре перед Битвой у Явина. Имперское присутствие Когда Империя начала операцию на спутнике Эндора, примитивная раса считалась безобидной. Однако неудачные попытки некоторых имперских солдат установить контакт с эвоками обернулись нападениями на позиции имперцев. Операция разворачивалась в районе деревни Светлого Дерева. Принцесса Лея Органа, входившая в ударную группу повстанцев, подружилась с Уикетом У. Уорриком, который отвел её в свою деревню в качестве почетного гостя. Тем временем, другая группа эвоков захватила Люка Скайуокера, Чубакку, Хана Соло, R2-D2 и C-3PO. Когда эвоки увидели протокольного дроида, они узнали в нем «Золотого Бога», появление которого было предсказано в давние времена. Несмотря на протесты Уикета и Леи, Логрей хотел принести остальных людей в жертву C-3PO. Скайуокер использовал Силу, что, вместе с угрозами C-3PO, изменило намерения вождя Чирпы. Вечером C-3PO рассказал Совету старейшин о приключениях героев-повстанцев. Эвоки приняли повстанцев в свое племя и стали союзниками Альянса. Эвоки участвовали в наземном сражении, в результате которого был уничтожен генератор защитного поля, противодействовавший атаке на «Звезду Смерти». Их примитивное оружие наносило урон штурмовикам и разведывательным шагоходам Империи, хотя от бластерного огня эвоки несли большие потери. Эти действия привели к уничтожению «Звезды Смерти» и победе Альянса в Битве у Эндора. Ночью после сражения были устроено праздненство, шум которого слышал весь лес. После Битвы у Эндора некоторые имперские источники утверждали, что эвоки были истреблены во время сражения. Понятие «Эндорский обман», раскрытый Эбенном «Q3» Баобабом, возможно, относится к этим сообщениям. На самом деле, повстанцам удалось предотвратить серьезные последствия, которые могли быть приченены падающими на планету обломками «Звезды Смерти». После превращения повстанчества в Альянс свободных планет деревня Светлого Дерева стала на некоторое время его штабом. Даже после ухода Империи с Эндора жизнь для эвоков оставалось сложной. Хироми спровоцировали конфликт между эвоками и лашби, который удалось погасить усилиями Альянса. Чуть позже состоялась вторая битва у Эндора, в которой Альянс противостоял нагаям и маккабри, возглавляемым самопровозглашенным темным лордом ситов Люмией. в 10 ПБЯ.]] Хотя силы Альянса покинули Эндор вскоре после победы над Люмией, эвоки остались частью галактического сообщества. За следующие несколько лет некоторые эвоки даже отправились на другие планеты. Большинство эвоков, покинувших Эндор, имели тягу к приключениям, например, контрабандист Тарфанг или солдаты-эвоки, воевавшие на стороне Новой Республики в Четвертой битве за Корусант в 10 ПБЯ. К 9 ПБЯ на Свиврене появилась значимая колония эвоков, хотя точной даты их поселения на планете установить не удается. На самом спутнике Эндора Новая Республика основала несколько относительно постоянных поселений возле деревень эвоков, например, торговое поселение Салфура. Во время сезонного пребывания в них жителей эвоки находились в нерегулярном контакте с остальной галактикой как неактивные члены Новой Республики. Семья Структура племени Каждым эвокским племенем управлял Совет старейшин, возглавлаяемый вождем. Также в деревнях имелся свой знахарь – хранитель священного знания и лекарь. Воины носили на голове украшения, означавшие принадлежность к определенному племени. Также у воинов имелись деревянные щиты и бусы из челюстей и острых зубов мелких животных. Некоторые украшали себя перьями, ожерельями и подвесками, делая свое тело похожим на склад безделушек. Важные члены эвокского племени носили тотемы, обозначавшие их ранг. Лучший воин носил головной убор из перьев, называемый «белые крылья надежды». Старший сын вождя племени носил головной убор, называемый «красные крылья отваги», второй сын носил «синие крылья силы». Брачные отношения Неженатые мужчины проводили много времени в лесу, в одиночестве занимаясь строительством собственной хижины, расположенной достаточно близко к городу на дереве, чтобы помогать другим эвокам. Незамужние женщины должны были оставлять дары в виде еды, одежды или оружия на пороге хижин неженатых мужчин, желая выразить свою симпатию и сказать, как сильно деревне их не хватает, и что все ждут их возвращения в семью в качестве супруга. Если эвок-мужчина решал согласиться на брак, он должен был построить семейную хижину в городе на дереве, где он и его жена могли бы жить. Начало строительства означало, что мужчина решился на брак, и все незамужние женщины начинали добиваться его внимания. Пока новый дом не был закончен, решение о том, кто именно станет женой, не принималось. Избранница могла отказаться от предложения или от выстроенного для неё дома. Дети Эвоки были очень привязаны к своим детям, которых называли «вокчиками». Вся деревня баловала новорожденных. Детям всегда уделялось много внимания, и забота о них считалась общей ответственностью. Вокчики имели мало прав и должны были изучать многочисленные ритуалы и легенды, которые служили им моральным руководством в жизни. Когда эвок взрослел, он участвовал в Фестивале капюшонов, отмечающем превращение вокчика в эвока. Поселения Древесные поселения Большинство эвоков жило высоко над землей в кронах деревьев. Их поселения располагались на ветках близко расположенных деревьев. Обычная деревня состояла из «центральной усадьбы»: нескольких хижин с крышами из веток, расположенных на толстых сучьях. Эти хижины располагались достаточно высоко над землей, чтобы быть недоступными для хищников. Подвесные мосты перекидывались через пространство между ветвями, по ним можно было добраться до удаленных домов. Веревки с узлами позволяли подниматься и опускаться с уровня на уровень. В большинстве древесных поселений старейшины требовали выстроить самую большую хижину прямо на стволе дерева. Эта постройка предназначалась вождю племени. Вождь использовал большие открытые пространства для проведения собраний и праздников, здесь же племя слушало различные легенды и истории. Семейные группы располагали свои дома на соседних деревьях. Для незамужних женщин, стариков и чужеземцев предназначались отдельно стоящие хижины. Для хранения запасов пищи использовалось запертое строение, расположенное выше всех остальных домов. Деревня Светлого Дерева, где жил вождь Чирпа, — типичное древесное поселение эвоков. Наземные поселения Некоторые эвоки из деревни Светлого Дерева некоторое время жили в изолированных хижинах, построенных прямо на земле. Однако они вернулись в деревню на деревьях, когда на них напали злобные саньяссы-мародеры. Озерные поселения Эвоки строили дома на мелких, спокойных озерах. Озерные эвоки строили дома на свайных платформах, расположенных невысоко над поверхностью воды. Окружавшая поселение вода защищала от крупных хищников. Пищу добывали из озера, вылавливая рыбу при помощи плетеных ловушек. Старые эвоки проводили время, собирая болотную траву и высушивая её на солнце, а затем сплетая из полученного материала коврики, одежду, корзины и декоративные гобелены. Молодым эвокам нравилось плескаться в воде и раскапывать ил в поисках улиток. Озерные эвоки умели строить деревянные парусные лодки и изготавливать весла. Горные поселения Некоторые племена эвоков строили дома на отвесном склоне гор за водопадами. Эвокские умельцы создавали сложные системы водяных колес. За счет этих колес работали точильные камни, транспортеры и подъемники. Культура thumb|left|250px|Танцы эвоков после победы в [[Битва при Эндоре|Битвы при Эндоре.]] Музыка Эвоки любили петь и музицировать во время праздников и церемоний. Они верили, что музыка помогает им в работе. Эвокибыли изобретательны и могли превратить в музыкальный инструмент всё, что угодно, получая различные типы барабанов, дудок и других простейших инструментов. Во время празднования уничтожения второй «Звезды Смерти», один из эвоков использовал несколько шлемов штурмовиков и десантников, чтобы воспроизвести звуки разного тона. В музыке эвоков использовались примитивные созвучия. Язык Эвокский язык был достаточно примитивен и имел общие корни со многими другими языками лесистого спутника Эндора, включая юззумский, записанный в инопланетных колониях юззумов и включенный в программы некоторых протокольных дроидов. Благодаря этому эвоки могли без затруднений общаться со многими разумными существами планеты. Психология эвоков помогала им учить большинство языков галактики, в том числе, основной галактический язык. Охота , часто используемый для охоты.]] Эвоки отправлялись в лес на охоту, беря с собой стрелы и копья с каменными наконечниками, а также искусные ловушки для поимки жертв. Эвоки считали себя великими охотниками. Одинокий охотник мог поймать только небольшое животное, однако охотничий отряд был способен справиться с таким крупным противником, как кабановолк. Эвоки нашли эффективные способы охотиться на таких огромных животных, используя копья и отравленные дротики. Сперва эвоки устанавливали ловушку с куском свежедобытого мяса, а затем располагали на земле сеть, сплетенную из лиан. Когда волк подбегал к мясу, он попадал в сеть, после чего из кустов выскакивали воины-эвоки. Одна туша кабановолка была способна обеспечить едой целую деревню на несколько дней. Добыча поменьше ловилась с помощью силков. Когда животное наступало в петлю, срабатывала ловушка и жертву швыряло в ближайшее дерево. Название ловушки «те суи» в переводе на основной означает «головобойка». Эта ловушка — привычный способ защиты от горакса. Когда горакс нападал на деревню эвоков, воины освобождали массивные бревна, подвешенные к деревьям. Бревно било горакса как гигантский таран. Многие виды ловушек против горакса были с успехом использованы против Империи в Битве у Эндора. Другим источником пищи для эвоков служила жухлянка, из которой приготавляли сок. Смешанный с водой и ферментированный, он становился горьким напитком. Отдых thumb|left|200px|Эвок племени [[Гондула, вооружённый луком и стрелами.]] «Племенные игры» — серия соревнований, собиравшая вместе разрозненные племена эвоков. На них было много танцев и рассказов, но проводились и более опасные состязания. Очень популярным были прыжки с дерева: эвок забирался за самое высокое дерево жизни и прыгал с самой высокой ветви. Падая вниз, нужно было хвататься за ветки. В случае промаха эвок мог серьезно пострадать. Фестивали В течение года эвоки проводили экстравагантные фестивали дождя, солнца, цветов весенней поры, фруктов и любви. Они звали другие группы племени и семьи, чтобы пировать, петь, танцевать и просто хорошо провести время. У них также было вовлечение определённых Темных Ритуалов с жертвоприношением. Они проводились ночью под светом дымных костров, в которые шаманы эвоки бросали листья галлюциногенных трав, заставляющие эвоков иметь яркие мечты. В Хэллоуин, эвоки наряжались призраками. Юные эвоки считали Хэллоуин лучшим праздником года. Оружие и экипировка Эвоки использовали разнообразные виды оружия, которые включали ножи, каменные копья, рогатки, лук и стрелы. Во время Битвы при Эндоре, они бросали большие камни в штурмовиков, использовали канаты, чтобы выбросить солдат-разведчиков из своих спидербайков а для больших целей, вроде AT-ST, они использовали брёвна для давки шагоходов и как подножки. Image:Ghost rattle (Ewok).jpg|Шаманская погремушка призраков Image:Healing wand (Ewok).jpg|Лечебный жезл шамана Image:Talisman bag (Ewok).jpg|Шаманская сумка с талисманами Image:Hunting knife (Ewok).jpg|Охотничий нож Image:Churi bird callers (Ewok).jpg|Манки на птицу чури Image:Fighting clubs (Ewok).jpg|Боевые дубинки Image:Sunstar-Shadowstone.jpg|Солнцевик Религия Гигантские деревья играли важную роль в культурной жизни обитателей леса. Охотники и собиратели были глубоко духовными существами. Они считали себя потомками священного Великого Дерева. Религия эвоков основывалась на поклонении природе. Многие религиозные церемонии посвящались богам погоды, деревьев, охоты, изобретательства и плодородия. Также существовали темные духи, символизировавшие опасности леса. Эвоки проводили фестивали дождя, солнца, весенних цветов и фруктов. Также практиковались «темные ритуалы», сопровождаемые кровавыми жертвоприношениями. Такие ритуалы проводились по ночам при свете костров. Шаман бросал в огонь листья, дым которых вызывал у эвоков яркие видения. Шаманы , эвок-шаман.]] В каждой деревне имелся собственный мистик, мужчина или женщина, также называемый шаманом. Иногда шаман был просто шарлатан, говоривший, чего хотят боги и как их умилостивить. В других случаях они обладали уникальными умениями, иногда сходными со способностями чувствительных к Силе. За услуги шаман получал всё, что хотел, включая кристаллы, ракушки, черепа и другие сокровища, которые ему приглянулись. Многие шаманы носили на голове черепа больших животных. Шаманы также были деревенскими знахарями, используя для лечения дурно пахнущие растения. Использовались многочисленные виды плесени, лишайников, корешков, ягод, цветов, коры и паразитов, отличавшиеся различным целебным эффектом. Деревья жизни Огромные хвойные деревья, росшие на планете, назывались эвоками Деревьями жизни или Деревьями духов. Между этими деревьями и эвоками существовала глубокая религиозная связь. За каждого новорожденного эвока деревня высаживала новое дерево. Вся жизнь эвока была связана с его тотемным деревом. Когда эвок умирал, считалось, что его душа поселялась в тотемном дереве. Во время кризиса деревенские шаманы пытались установить контакт с древними духами, жившими в самых старых деревьях, чтобы получить совет. Шаманы утверждали, что этот ритуал требует одиночества. Эвоки никогда не сомневались в полученных советах, переданных, шаманом, хотя сами никогда не слышали древних голосов. Божества У эвоков имелся обширный пантеон, в который входили: *Великий дух леса *Дух света *Дух ночи *Батчила *Бузи *Брат-небо *Сил *Читур *Диж *Денлетт *Эфрам *Фашкаа *Флитчи *Галир *Золотой бог *Грел *Хиш *Хекспракс *Илбат *Джаджи *Казак *Лини *Мопайи *Уса *Ошлин *Рейбин *Рали *Риллиш Известные эвоки , знаменитый воин-эвок, известный многочисленными приключениями.]] *Чирпа *Чуха-Трок *Грел *Каинк *Книсаа *Логрей *Лумат *Паплу *Ромба *Тарфанг *Тибо *Уорок *Диж Уоррик *Эрфам Уоррик *Уичи *Уидли Уоррик *Уикет У. Уоррик За кулисами *Джордж Лукас предполагал, что в последнем эпизоде примитивная раса должна одержать верх над Империей и изначально планировал, что это будут вуки, но отказался от идеи, когда стало ясно, что Чубакка разбирается в сложной технике. В результате была создана новая раса эвоков, название которой получилось перестановкой английских слогов слова «wookie». Малоизвестен факт, что в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» эвоков никогда так не называли, название расы есть только в ремарках сценария, в новеллизации, в титрах фильма и в сопутствующих материалах. *Есть мнение, что прообразом эвоков были хоббиты, низкорослые существа, ставшие причиной гибели Саурона в трилогии Дж. Р. Р. Толкиена «Властелин колец». Лукас выбрал для планеты, на спутнике которой жили эвоки, название Эндор, поскольку на вымышленном языке эльфов квенья оно означает Средиземье, место действия книги. *Эвоки сильно напоминают плюшевых мишек. *Эвоки также сильно напоминают собак породы брюссельский грифон. *В 2005 на форуме Dark Horse Рэнди Стрэдли сообщил, что наряду с вулптерцами и таскенскими рейдерами эвоки являются расой, неспособной манипулировать силой, и, как следствие, быть джедаями. Однако «Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds», вышедший годом спустя, упоминал об эвоке-джедае. Исторические параллели Некоторые фанаты проводят параллели между событиями реальной истории и победой эвоков над лучше экипированным и стоящими на более высокой ступени технологии врагом, указывая на партизанскую тактику и отличное знание местности. Вьетнамская война, в которой силы Северного Вьетнама одержали верх над технологически превосходящими их войсками США, является одним из примеров. Поскольку ранний вариант сценария фильма, ставшего «первым фильмом «Звёздных войн», содержит сходный эпизод, когда победу праздновали вуки, а написан сценарий был в середине 70-х годов прошлого века, возможно, что на Лукаса оказала влияние Вьетнамская война. Однако сам Лукас никогда не комментировал возможную связь между Битвой у Эндора и Вьетнамской войной. Реакция сообщества Некоторые поклонники «Звёздных войн» невзлюбили эвоков, считая, что сцены, в которых плюшевые мишки побеждают легионы штурмовиков неправдоподобны даже для космической оперы, и что их миловидность — исключительно попытка предоставить новые возможности для производства сопутствующих товаров, а не серьезно проработанное дополнение к сюжету. Те же слова были повторены через двадцать лет в отношении Джар-Джара Бинкса в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза». Другие зрители увидели в победе эвоков многократно повторенный сериалом принцип, что дух и насточивость побеждают орды сильных врагов — эти зрители отнеслись к эвокам более позитивно. Другие же указали, что в битве участвовал ударный отряд Альянса повстанцев, так что штурмовики не были побеждены исключительно примитивными лесными жителями. .]] Последующее появление племени эвоков из «Возвращения джедая» в мультсериале «Star Wars: Ewoks» (1985 – 1987) и двух телефильмах «Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure» (1984) и «Ewoks: The Battle for Endor» (1985) не всегда считались фанатами частью канона «Звёздных войн», хотя Синдел Товани, персонаж телефильмов, вновь появилась в романе «Tyrant's Test» и Lucasfilm считает это произведения каноническими. Судьба Некоторые фанаты указывали, что эвоки должны были практически исчезнуть из-за падения на их планету обломков «Звезды Смерти». Это подкреплялось расчетами, основанными на кадрах из фильма и скудных данных Расширенной Вселенной. Другие фанаты, ссылаясь на Расширенную Вселенную, указывали, что Эндор остался неповрежден и ставили под сомнение расчеты. Дело Эндорского холокоста оставалось неразрешенным. Некоторые канонические источники попытались разрешить противоречие, утверждая, что большинство обломков было распылено повстанцами. В 14 выпуске «Star Wars Tales» бармен утверждал это в рассказе «Apocalypse Endor». Следует заметить, что каноничность этой публикации под вопросом, поскольку в этой серии часто публикуются неканонические сюжеты. Появления *''Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 3: The Depths of Zygerria'' *''What Goes Up...'' *''What They Called Me'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Spy Girls'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Lucky Stars'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''How the Ewoks Saved the Trees: An Old Ewok Legend'' *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' *''The Ewok Who Was Afraid: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Three Cheers for Kneesaa!: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Ewoks Hang-Gliding Adventure'' *''The Baby Ewoks' Picnic Surprise'' *''Wicket Finds a Way: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Star Wars Droids 4: Lost in Time'' *''Ewoks 1: The Rainbow Bridge'' *''Ewoks 2: Rites of Power'' *''Ewoks 3: Flight to Danger'' *''Ewoks 4: Valley of Evil'' *''Ewoks 5: The Terrible Machine'' *''Ewoks 6: The Ice Demon'' *''Ewoks 7: The Perilous Laughing Spell'' *''Ewoks 8: Eye of the Kreegon'' *''Ewoks 9: The Underwater Kingdom'' *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Ewoks 11: The Incredible Shrinking Princess'' *''Ewoks 12: The Thorn Monster'' *''Ewoks 13: The Black Cavern'' *''Ewoks 14: King for a Day'' *''Marvel Ewoks annual'' **"Chief Chirpa Kidnapped" **"Return of the Great One" **"The Ice Princess" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Wicket and the Dandelion Warriors: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Shadow Stone: An Ewok Adventure'' *''The Red Ghost: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Wicket Goes Fishing: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Fuzzy as an Ewok: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' / radio drama / junior novelization *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 3'' *''Star Wars Manga: Return of the Jedi 4'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Apocalypse Endor'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Marooned'' *''Star Tours'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Shield of Lies *''Vision of the Future'' *''The Crystal'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Backlash'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' }} Неканонические появления *''Jedi Chef'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Fett Club'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Problem Solvers'' *''Tall Tales'' *''Free Memory'' Источники *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Last Command Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Alien Encounters'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game: Endor Limited'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * *''"Rogues Gallery: Fringers"'' - Star Wars Gamer 7 *''Star Wars Trading Card Game: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Alliance and Empire'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Return of the Galactic Moon Festival'' * * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Смотри также *Эндорский холокост Внешние ссылки * * }} Примечания и сноски bg:Еуоки de:Ewok en:Ewok es:Ewok fr:Ewok ja:イウォーク hu:Ewokok nl:Ewok pl:Ewoki pt:Ewoks fi:Ewokit Категория:Расы Категория:Эвоки